The Wizard of Hollywood Arts
by Marvelous Shrinking Vampire
Summary: Alex Russo never thought she'd be a mortal. Alex Russo never thought she'd be attending a performing arts high school in Hollywood. Wanna know why she's attending Hollywood Arts and a mortal? Well, I'm not telling. Read and find out.


**A/N: So, new story. That's all to it. Oh yeah, Alex is OOC... I guess. *cue derp face***

* * *

Alex stepped back from the steps, shaking her head.

"No, I can't take Justin's place as Family Wizard. He's worked for it and he deserves so much more than I do," Alex blubbered, looking over at her older brother, every word pouring out of her mouth honest and true.

"But, then you and Mason can't be together!" Juliet protested, pointing to Alex's werewolf boyfriend, Mason.

"I know. But, Justin actually worked hard for this. I was lazy and I never did any of the work properly. I'm irresponsible and immature with my magic. Justin, though? He's responsible and mature with it. Give my powers to Max, just don't let me take the title of the Family Wizard unfairly," Alex stated, turning and begging to Professor Crumbs.

"You do understand that if I do this, you'll have to give up the main thing that has kept you on your toes for most of your life and kept you in school. You'll be a mortal and have to get used to the fact you will never be able to use powers again. You'll be considered the odd one out and maybe even neglected at times with Max having to complete his training and Justin having to take care of important Family Wizard work that will often take the attention away from you. And you cannot longer be with Mr. Greyback and have to break up with him?" Professor Crumbs asked.

Alex nodded, fighting back tears.

"Alex, you don't have to do this," Jerry said. She took a deep breath.

"Your right," she stated. "But, I want to. In fact, Professor Crumbs, if there's anyway both Max and Justin can be the Family Wizard, please do that. Either way, at one point or another, they worked hard in magic. I was always lazy and a quitter," she continued.

"There _is _a way. Are you sure about this, Ms. Russo?" the old wizard asked. Alex nodded, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

Professor Crumbs was right. Alex was often talked about being the odd one out and the freak in Wizard World gossip magazines. Her brothers got praise for their work and Jerry was too busy training Max and Theresa teaching Mason and Juliet the ropes of working at the Sub Shop, which they were now working at. Mason and Alex broke up. Mason seemed fine, but Alex had a tougher time moving on. She thought she'd and Mason be together forever, but apparently her naïve, idiotic mind had played a trick on her. Harper was the only one who treated her normally, even though Alex broke down about how she somewhat regretted her choice almost every night and was always the spending the night with her.

Alex currently was cleaning up a table in the Sub Shop, watching Juliet, Mason, and Theresa work in the kitchen. She enviously watched Justin and Juliet happily kiss-Justin in his official Family Wizard robes, Juliet looking just as beautiful and classy as ever. Her enviousness and regretfulness grew as Jerry and Max exited the Wizard Lair, both laughing and soon telling Juliet, Mason, Justin, and Theresa a story. Alex did a double-take. Harper and Zeke were there as well. Harper had said they had a date.

Her only friend left had lied to her. Alex angrily continued cleaning, singing an Amy Winehouse song under her breath, soon getting a little bit louder. A man in glasses and another man who looked like a hobo looked up. A man with lotion sat with them, looking up as well.

_"We've only said good-bye with words. I died a hundred times. You go back to her and I go back to... I go back to us," _she sang, smiling and having some fun as she danced along to the lyrics, singing the rest of the song.

As she finished, she heard clapping and saw the three men standing. _For her. _She straightened with pride, setting the bin of dirty dishes and empty cups down, walking over to the trio.

"You were clapping for me, right?" Alex asked. They nodded, sitting down.

"My name is Principal Eikner and I run a performing arts high school in Hollywood called, well, Hollywood Arts. How would you like to attend?" the man with glasses asked the now-mortal Latina.

"I have school here though and my family and friends...," she trailed off, looking over at her laughing friends and family.

"Never mind. When do I come to Hollywood?"

* * *

Alex finished singing _Back to Black _by Amy Winehouse **(A/N: I'll be posting the cover of this to my profile. If you watch _Glee_, you'll know who sings the song. Oh, and Alex is the same age as the main cast, so she hasn't graduated. This story is pretty much AU to WOWP) **and smiled at the people standing before her.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"Alex Russo, welcome to Hollywood Arts."

* * *

One thing Alex looked over? Where she would stay during her time in L.A.

But Principal Eikner seemed to have thought of that because she was soon staying with a dumb, innocent, petite redhead girl named Cat Valentine who Alex took a liking to. She fit in well at Hollywood Arts, and was actually most of the popular girls there, next to Cat and a scary, intimidating, rebellious Goth girl named Jade West who became Alex's other best-friend besides everyone's favorite redhead.

Alex was actually a cheerleader and was more happy and felt at home than she ever did in New York with the Russo's, Harper, Zeke, Mason, and Juliet. Little did she know how much they really loved her and how upset they were she ran away.

* * *

***ONE WEEK LATER, NEW YORK***

The Russo family and friends were distressed. Alex had vanished one week ago and had yet to return. They were debating to call the police, but Harper pointed out that Justin and Max could use their wizard magic and Juliet and Mason could use their supernatural-creature powers to help track Alex down. But it hadn't seemed to help.

"I feel bad," Juliet said one week later, standing at the kitchen counter in the silent living room loft. Theresa and Jerry were holding hands on the couch, Max and Mason sat at the table, Harper knitted a blanket, Zeke was doing homework, and Justin was checking his phone and wand every five minutes to see if any of the other Russo family members could find Alex.

"Why?" Harper asked, setting her knitting down.

"We all neglected Alex. We could've tried to talk to her more often...," Juliet answered, trailing off.

"But Professor Crumbs was right. All of those things that happened...," Mason pointed out.

"Yeah, but Harper and Zeke were hanging out with her, yet they strangely stopped. I'm not blaming you two, but do you know anything that you could've done to make her run away?" Juliet wondered, questioning the happy couple.

"I lied to her about us having a date when really we didn't," Harper said guiltily.

"I ditched her at library when she asked for help on her homework," Zeke stated, looking down guiltily.

And as they remembered the chances to be kind or helpful toward Alex, they had just made her feel dumb. Useless. And they wouldn't get a second chance.

* * *

So, Alex lived a happy, carefree life in Hollywood while the Russo's, Zeke, Harper, Juliet, and Mason regretted every rude thing they had done towards her. But if you think this story is over, it isn't.

I bet your wondering what kind of adventures Alex went through in Hollywood. What enemies she made, who she fell in love with, what things she discovered about herself that even she herself didn't know.

Well, get comfy, 'cause this is gonna be a long ride.


End file.
